


Метка

by Eia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eia/pseuds/Eia
Summary: По заявке с феста: Стив рисует на плече у Баки звезду





	Метка

В последние два года к Стиву мысленно прилагается список из больших и маленьких «нельзя». Ничего не просить — никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах — числится в нём первым пунктом. Потому что Баки даже в порядке бреда не представляет себе, как можно сказать «дай» или «сделай» после всего, что Роджерс ради него уже сделал и отдал. Вторым номером идёт не заговаривать о прошлом самому — потому что из любой возможной фразы будет торчать: «Я твой лучший друг, помнишь?», — способное превратиться в «помоги» от одного щелчка затвора или наручников. Да и вообще риск навязаться просто огромен, так что Баки напоминает себе ещё раз — подобрать локти, не улыбаться первым и тщательней обдумывать слова. Румынские прятки были для него самым вменяемым способом выразить дружбу. Мало что изменилось с тех пор.

Он не знает, когда они увидятся. И увидятся ли вообще. Т’Чалла говорит, что пересёкся со Стивом в Судане; говорит, Стив каждый раз о нём спрашивал; говорит, страшно обрадовался, узнав, что Баки в порядке и не в камере.

Баки каждый день уходит в джунгли расчищать устья родников в верховьях реки Оган. Снимает насекомых и птиц. Учит языки вакандийских племён, выполняет задания Шури и рисует ей китайские иероглифы.

Ищет равновесие. 

...

И оказывается застигнутым врасплох. Набирает силу африканский март, сумерки ложатся густые и плотные, земля по вечерам медленно остывает под ногами. За тренировочным кругом пляшет огонь, Шури сидит у костра, обхватив колени, вдалеке глухо бьют тамтамы. И Баки тоже почти бьет — один в круге, с ножом в правой руке и ритуальным коротким копьем в левой. Переплавляет в тренировку племенной танец, обыгрывая кое-что из его элементов в техниках ушу — и совсем уж от себя добавляя немного чарльстона. Шури смотрит сквозь пламя: как под далёкий барабанный бой он перетекает с ноги на ногу в выпад, а обратно возвращается прыжком-разворотом; перекрещивает траекторию рук в широком махе и вращается на месте. Потом крутит копьё и вонзает в землю; ведёт шаги, в которые отлично вписывается танцевальная четверка на ход вперёд и назад. Шури улыбается. В ее честь Баки делает четыре чистых ритуальных дуги ногами, и сразу же — четыре щелчка пятками с забросом ног вперёд и чисткой воображаемой обуви. В пламени с треском разламывается полено; Шури неожиданно встаёт. И уходит. Баки заканчивает один. 

И только обернувшись, осознает, что это уже несколько минут не так.

— Привет, — говорит Стив. Он стоит вне круга, пряча руки в задних карманах джинсов. У него широченные плечи, к этому просто невозможно привыкнуть; а штаны безбожно узкие; а борода, как у Фрейда; а... Баки смотрит на него, застыв. От души надеясь на непроницаемость своего лица.

И сквозь оторопь понимает — по слову, по позе, по положению плеч и наклону головы — понимает то, что чуточку важнее его любовно сколоченного гроба из запретов. Что сопляку плохо. И что он пришёл сюда не просто так. 

— Я тут вспомнил, как ты обруч крутил ногой, — между тем произносит Стив. Очень спокойно и осторожно, как будто опасается спугнуть. — И ещё балансировал на мяче. Вот зрелище-то было. Помнишь?

— Помню, — кивает Баки. И, решившись, улыбается. — Но повторять не буду, Роджерс. Здесь, вообще-то, не цирк — ну, разве что иногда и недолго. И ты без билета.

Стив тоже улыбается ему, на секунду смущенно стрельнув глазами вниз. Баки шагает навстречу, перехватывает протянутую ладонь. И, поколебавшись, сам на секунду заключает Стива в объятия.

— Я всё ещё без билета, — выдыхает тот ему в плечо. 

— Не мелочись, — шепчет в ответ Баки. — Ты мой... Ты чертов герой моей дурацкой жизни.

Слова «лучший друг» ему все-таки не даются.

...

Баки усаживает его на циновку в своём пристанище. Наливает в пиалу травяной отвар. Душу бы тоже налил и подал, если бы было надо. Стив не рассказывает о себе, но глаза у него измученные. 

— Тор прислал сообщение, — говорит он. — О космической угрозе планетарного масштаба. Или даже больше.

Баки опускается напротив него прямо на дощатый пол.

— Ты поэтому здесь?

— Да. 

— Я тебе нужен?

— Да. — Стив опускает глаза. — Всегда. Как бы я ни хотел избавить тебя от своих просьб.

— Я с тобой, — отмахивается Баки, нахмурившись. — А ещё? Что ещё я могу для тебя сделать? 

Он не сомневается, что Стив его поймёт. И тот, конечно, понимает — но в ответ только качает головой. 

— Всё нормально. Справлюсь.

Баки хорошо помнит эту песню ещё с Бруклина. Подливает в пиалу ещё отвара и приносит подушки. Стив с интересом разглядывает его новую бионику и подробно расспрашивает про опыты Шури.

Он готов был отдать за Баки жизнь. А отдал гораздо больше. И улыбается, как будто так и нужно. И как будто истории о вакандийских приключениях его слегка отогревают.

— Жалеешь? — спрашивает Баки, глядя в упор с близкого расстояния. 

— О чем, Бак?

— О том, что давно не был дома.

— Нет, — говорит Стив. Ложится на подушку и с удовольствием вытягивает ноги. — Правильные решения бывают адски тяжелыми. Но неправильные всё равно мучительнее в сотни раз.

Что ж. Если так, историй у Баки много. Он рассказывает, сидя рядом; смотрит на Стива сверху вниз. Тот слушает, едва заметно прикусывая нижнюю губу — под фрейдовской бородой у неё всё тот же завораживающий рельеф. Иногда смеётся. Иногда смущается — точно так же, как раньше. Опускает свои бесчеловечно длинные ресницы. Когда смотрит сквозь них — словно ведёт по коже ладонью. 

А ещё характерно замирает, если тронуть его бедро коленом. Провожает движение кадыка, когда Баки сглатывает. И отводит глаза при его попытке облизнуться. 

Баки чувствует себя идиотом. Думал, между ними — глухая стена, и годами учил себя уважать ее непоколебимость. А протянул руку — и ладонь легла прямо на грудь, и Стив накрыл ее своей, не отпуская.

Баки приносит одеяло, когда Роджерс засыпает. А сам до поздней ночи слушает стрекотание насекомых, раздумывая, что делать. 

...

Утром он встречает Стива из душа. Раскладывает на скатерти скромный суперсолдатский завтрак — полторы тысячи калорий. Смотрит, как Роджерс в одних джинсах стирает с груди и плеч капли воды. Садится рядом и улыбается.

— Я хочу тебя кое о чем попросить, — говорит Баки, придвигая к нему тарелку.

Стив вскидывает взгляд с такой готовностью, с какой, наверное, бросался бы выполнять последнюю волю смертельно больного. И Баки толкает его в бок, понижая градус:

— В смысле, нужны твои профессиональные навыки, а платить нечем. Я ищу художника, Роджерс.

— Было дело, — кивает Стив. Берет с тарелки огромный бутерброд и с аппетитом отрывает зубами порядочный кусок. — Што хошешь?

— Звезду вот здесь, — отвечает Баки. Накрывает бионическое плечо живой ладонью. — Есть автомобильная краска и баллончик для граффити. И ты. Это возможно?

— Звезду? Зачем? — Стив хмурится, и его глаза от этого как будто становятся ещё синее. — Тебе нужно... Нужно помнить о Зимнем Солдате?

Баки мотает головой, забирая второй бутерброд себе.

— Я бы и рад о нём забыть, но не могу. Нет, Стиви. Звезда должна быть белая. Твоя.

Пару секунд Роджерс молчит.

— Не моя. Она принадлежит Старку.

Баки мотает головой ещё энергичнее.

— Щит принадлежит, — поправляет он. — А звезда — нет. Так что? Нарисуешь? Или, может, я многого прошу? 

Он выразительно хмурится вопреки ухмылке. Стив слегка толкает его локтем и с очень серьёзным видом просит на подготовку сложного рисунка пару недель.

...

Он ведёт по пластинам тонкой кистью, и Баки рад, что не чувствует прикосновения. Он лежит на столе, а Стив сидит рядом, склонившись; сосредоточенно смотрит то на бионику, то в глаза, и чуть покусывает губы. Он работает белым, серым и чёрным: звезда будет объемной. Иногда дует на пластины, давая краске подсохнуть. Иногда распыляет из баллончика для граффити что-то посверкивающее серебром. 

Баки пьян абсолютно. Он хотел близости, но столько и сразу... Это тяжело выдерживать, не двигаясь.

— У меня чувство, что я пишу на тебе своё имя, — негромко произносит Стив, пристально всматриваясь в плечо. Баки пытается поймать его взгляд — и не может.

— Пишешь, — хрипло соглашается он. — Но при чём здесь чувства? 

Роджерс вдруг краснеет. Заливается румянцем ярко и нескрываемо; прерывисто выдыхает и на секунду отводит глаза. Потом бесстрашно смотрит Баки в лицо. И тот неожиданно чувствует, как жарко становится его собственным щекам.

— Я решаю сложную моральную дилемму, — признаётся Стив. — Все-таки бесплатный труд — это эксплуатация, и мой долг — открыть тебе, что так нельзя. Или нет? Или я тебя ограблю, если возьму кое-что взамен? 

Баки сглатывает и закрывает глаза. 

Губы сразу же сталкиваются с губами. Это горячо, это сладко, дышать нечем, он ничего не соображает. Он тянется к Стиву всем телом, он забрасывает ему на шею руки и поворачивает голову, ища угол для самого тесного соприкосновения.

— Легче, — с улыбкой шепчет Стив, отстраняясь на полдюйма. — Размажешь весь рисунок. 

— Хорошо, я осторожно, — отвечает Баки так же тихо. Губы чувствуют чужое дыхание. — Ты же не согласишься повторить?

— Нет, — подтверждает Стив. 

Опускает голову — и вопреки своим словам повторяет.


End file.
